


Scary Monsters

by KlockWork_Proxy



Series: Prompts of Randomness [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gore, Monsters, Nightmares, Scary Monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlockWork_Proxy/pseuds/KlockWork_Proxy
Summary: Do you think scary monsters exist?
Series: Prompts of Randomness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979584
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Scary Monsters

You seem to know of the monsters that lurk in the darkness. The ones that chase you to bed before hiding under your bed, ready to draw you into the darkness. Ones that are twisted so much they wear masks before eating you up with chubby flesh. Or like the ones that are peeled at the face over their eyes with long twisted arms that snatch you with ease. 

But how come we never talk about the monsters that don’t even seem to look like monsters? Like a tall slender woman with a pure white mask and dark gaping holes for eyes. A dark twisted mist around her that called to you, drawing you in so you eat until you die on a ship that swallowed you up.

Or maybe we should talk about the little monsters, the little nightmares that hide in plain sight and seem like a normal kid. A little girl with a dirty and dulled yellow raincoat that showed you nothing more. She’s quiet and smarter than any other child. Her words are never spoken but her actions are great as she stalks you until you are cornered or draw you in with a frightened look. All to make you want to help her but never do that.

Her eyes are dark behind thick and long bangs as she grabs you with immense speed and strength. And within seconds you don’t register what happened or the pain. The pain that bursts when she digs her sharp teeth and nails into your flesh, tearing it with ease. You can’t protest as she continues to eat the bleeding and burning flesh from your still-living body.

Even if you try to scream for help, no one will help you. Too afraid of why your screams fill the darkness and begin to gurgle as you choke on your own blood. It tastes terrible but so sweet to the cannibal girl above you as you are nothing but a treat to her. Simply a tool, no-no, simply food. 

And as your strength begins to leave along with all your sound and pain you realize that monsters do exist. But not as tall giants whether they are slim or fat, but as a mere child that seemed helpless before turning her back on you and eating you as if she hadn’t eaten in months. 

But that’s it as your world grows darker yet darker or however someone dies. But at least maybe in hope, you will be safe from the scary monsters. From the tall slim to the fat and slow, and even to the small and seemingly helpless. But those are just in the tales, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! I forgot to add what prompt I used! The prompt is called "Scary Monsters" and it tells a story about scary (not-so-scary) monsters. I thought Little Nightmares fit well.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! ~Proxy TK


End file.
